


Calliope

by ApollosMuse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosMuse/pseuds/ApollosMuse
Summary: Collection of one-shots and reader inserts - each inspired by a theme. Taking requests :)
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Bliss (Tony Stark)

**Author's Note:**

> Please dm me for requests! I'm trying to get back into writing so this is my form of catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tooth-rotting fluff to brighten your day~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests! Would love any reviews or comments x

It was something special to find someone who loved you like he did. Without a doubt - there wasn’t a single fairytale prince or movie heroine who could sweep you off your feet like your man. He loved you like every day was bliss.

Monday  
As if by magic you woke up a few minutes before you alarm, a strange habit you find yourself doing more often than not. Slipping your fuzzy socks into your bedroom slippers, you pulled your warm body out of its cozy shell and into the real world. Work started at 8.30am and you had no intention of being late - the last couple of times that had happened your boss was anything but quiet about it. If you got paid per profanity that undercooked lobster-man spewed at you - you’d be a fucking millionaire; emphasis on the fucking. As you sipped your morning brew and slipped on your work clothes, it crossed your mind that if you didn’t have to work, you could spend all day with your man. The one, the only and the very, very famous (as he likes to remind you) - Tony Stark. It was a shocking revelation to you that he’d be in love with you for the longest time. Back in your school days, you two would “study” together, which essentially consisted of you attempting to imprint the textbook definitions right into your brain, while Tony would be hatching up some scheme or another to either annoy or enchant you, you were never sure which. As a senior engineer, with your degree and Masters behind you - it became clear that you never needed Tony for any academic help. Yet as the years went by, you never failed to receive a card and a bouquet of flowers ahead of any important exam or interview. It surprised you how Tony would even remember, you assumed that some assistant took care of it. Yet the card always had something hand-written by Tony, in a familiar scrawl which made you wonder how that man gets anything done - his employees would need the Rosetta Stone to decipher that nonsense!

Today was a particular morning, you were looking to keep your role as a senior in your department, but expand to a managerial and pastoral role as well. For a while, you’d wanted to expand your research program to include graduates, but as you’d had no hand in the process, it was impossible to get your bull-headed boss to budge an inch. He claimed it was too expensive to hire graduates, especially with no guarantee of their skill, despite you offering to conduct the interviews yourself. Tired of not being given an opportunity, you decided to step forward and initiate some change yourself, along with the support of a few friends at work, you had landed an interview with the CEO of the company. This interview could possibly change your life, but most importantly transform the lives of the graduates you could hire.

As you left the house, keys turning sharply in the lock, you wondered if you’d forgotten something - there was a slight tingle in your fingers as if something had just been -...

Nevermind, you thought, taking an inhale of the fresh summer air.

The office building stood firmly, a mountain you were excited to climb. Taking the elevator to the top, you straighten your top and smoothed down your skirt. You knew first impressions counted hence why you wore your best possible clothes. The doors opened to reveal Tony…. Tony?!

“Anthony Stark - you better have the BEST reason for being at my place of wor-”

“Hey beautiful”, Tony interrupted, a trademark grin across his face, “I wanted to deliver these to you in person,”

He handed you a card, with your name written in his best possible cursive across the front, alongside a bouquet of yellow roses.

“It’s to say good luck!”

A warm flush rose up to your ears. He was so endlessly thoughtful it never failed to take you by surprise.

“Thank you, I genuinely appreciate it.” you responded, not having the heart to be mad at him, “but Tony this meeting is really important to me and I want to be taken seriously. Not as someone’s girlfriend, even if that someone is very important and handsome.” A similarly cheeky grin rising to your face.

“Absolutely, I understand,” he said, lowering his voice to a whisper, “I didn’t even tell them who I was!”

You couldn’t help but laugh at his loveable arrogance, as if the secretaries at your company wouldn’t know the famous Iron Man when they saw him. They were practically glued to the news and social media when the story broke, and rumours were flying that the two of you were together!

“I’m not sure I believe that, but thank you regardless. I’ll see you afterwards?”

“You betcha honey, couldn’t get rid of me if you tried! Want to have lunch after? I was thinking about the pasta place about 2 blocks away - you’ll love the farfalle - it has all your favourites in and a mountain of cheese. Oh wait - unless you want to celebrate with your work friends, in which case I can send the limo? Whatever you prefer - and to be honest if you did want to get rid of me you could just say I’d totally understand and be genuinely understanding I think it is disgraceful the way a woman’s consent is treated in today’s societ-”

“Hey Tony. You’re rambling. See you for lunch at 2pm.” You interjected with a smile.

With a kiss on his cheek, Tony’s whole face lit up with happiness, and for that very moment he could hear a harp playing in the background as the angels gathered around him. Every moment with you was bliss.

He took a seat in the waiting room on the ground floor of your office. Picking up a paper, he decided to acquaint himself with what people are reading nowadays.

“How’d it go boss?” asked Happy, finally emerging from the Krispy Kreme he had gone to check out an hour before.

“Perfect.”


	2. Hunger (Natasha Romanoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad girl never gets to sleep :(

After a bitter, tiresome day, a twinge of hunger settled in her stomach. This hunger seemed familiar, routine even - almost as if she had been taught proper etiquette was to be hungry, as if it was part of her very character. 

Rust coloured hair fell into her face - a colour she had not yet fully become accustomed to. They said changing your hair was like changing your identity. Aesthetically completely altering the way an individual looks - changing the very face of the person looking back at you in the mirror. Change was something she knew well - the power of shapeshifting and the necessity of anonymity. She had a minor inkling that the bright red curls which crowned her head were anything but anonymous - however this was not her main concern.

Checking over the doors in her house, then the windows, then the rooms, she silently slipped into her bed. The inevitable mental calculations were already being analysed, if any item in that apartment were to be out of place - she would notice before it even had time to breathe.

She lowered her head to the pillow, an audible sigh of relief as for the first time in many hours, her toes uncurled and the muscles in her jaw unclenched. Her fingers traced the outline of her gun one last time, as she felt safe enough to finally get some rest.

Suddenly, static echoed through the earpiece nestled in that same vibrant hair.

“Natasha, it’s time. We’re ready to go when you are.”

It would appear the time to hunt was not yet over. The hunger continues.


End file.
